1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation setting device which is used for an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile or the like and an image forming apparatus provided with the same, and particularly, relates to an operation setting device capable of displaying an operation screen in a processing mode and an image forming apparatus provided with the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus is known, which has a liquid crystal operation panel using a touch panel as an operation portion and which is operated by touching operation keys on an operation display screen displayed on the operation panel by a user with a finger.
As a conventional technique, one which horizontally flips display portions displaying an operation content or the like and display positions of operation keys which are displayed on a display panel equipped with a tablet corresponding to a dominant hand of a user (see Patent Literature 1).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-131528
According to the above-described conventional technique, however, the display positions are switched by a behavior of a user in operation, and a user should thus perform an operation to have a dominant hand of the user recognized when performing an operation. Furthermore, there is a possibility that the dominant hand is falsely recognized based on a behavior which is not intended by the user at the time so that an unintended screen is displayed.
Moreover, there is a possibility that when using a conventional device in combination in which the display position is not switchable, confusion occurs for some users due to an extensive change associated with a change of the display position of the display portion which occupies a large area of the operation display screen.